A new direction at love
by DirectionerManisha
Summary: When a new girl appears in town who is Dallas's indian cousin. Indian? Well she makes Cam's life a lot easier when he finds out that Maya cheated on with Tristan. And now she is madly in love with Tristan. What is poor Cam to do now. But Megan sees someting in him that no one saw even Maya. Can this be Cam's true soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

Cam

I was supposed to meet Maya after school for our date but she cancelled, because she had some last minute rehersal. So i decided to just pick up my stuff from my locker, check on her in the band room and then go home. As i was at my locker , i felt a soft wind and i smelled a fruity scent. I turned around and saw a girl with long wavy dark hair. She wore a confused look on her face, she stopped and turned around to face my direction. Her eyes followed me and she came walking towards me. At that moment i felt something like butterflies in my stomach. Does guys feel butterflies? Is that even possible? Whatever, I pushed it away and i just figured i was probably hungry. But it felt different like i was nervous the time i asked Maya out. She came near and i could see how beautiful she was, she had a beautiful light skin color, she had pretty soft brown eyes, perfect pink lips that i so wanted to kiss, and she pink flushed cheeks. She looked indian, maybe she was related to Alli Bhandhari. But she was way more pretty, heck she was probably the prettiest girl in the school. As she stppoed in front of me, she looked at me from head to toe, but she focused on my hockey jacket. That was wierd.. then i saw her eyes light up, like she found relief. She spoke... gosh her voice was even beautiful "Hi, Im Megan.. Megan Dallas and im looking for well Dallas". Why is she looking for Dallas.. What girl could ever be looking for him...wait did she just say her name was Dallas?. I replied but stupid me i stuttered while i talked to her "umm, he might uhh be outside in the front by his car i think" She smiled at me. She said "okay, thanks a lot" she paused and stook her hand out to shake "oh by the way i didn't get your name". I said " Im Cam , Campbell saunders and i am an ice hound". Megan said "Oh i never would figured" sacarstically glancing at my jacket.. she let out a little laugh " Well you know Dallas. He's the captain right?" I said "yeahhh". She said " Well we're related he's my older cousin". I was confused and i guess she saw it too. She said " haha, your probably wondering how is that true well his dad and my dad are brothers and we both are mixed with white. He's half black and Im half indian". I was speechless... i had no idea what to say so i just simply said "cool". Megan said "Well there is something you didn't know about your captain and there is a lot more to learn." I stupidly replied "Well it doesn't seem that way". Megan replied "Well he metioned you a lot when we skype... He says your the best on the team and her sometimes wishes he was more like you"..."So i feel like practically kinda know you ". I laughed and said "Well thats just the outside of me you know". She smiles " Well Cam it was nice meeting you and thanks for helping me"... " I really have to go and find Dallas.. he doesn't know im here...So I will see you around". I say " yeah that would be great, later Megan" As she walks away she says bye and looks back at me. I couldn't take my eyes of her. Man i gotta control myself... i have to be faithful boyfriend. Speaking of which im gonna go pop in on Maya and suprise her. But Megan was still on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan

As i walk out the doors, i was stopped by . He's a nice person and i feel like that i'll like him better than my old principal. "Wow, Megan that audition you sent me, just blew me away. Im so glad that we have you here. And also i'd like you to meet with Jenna" he says. Im a prodgidy.. I won many national singing competions but i never took the chance to do American idol. My mom's american and so am i but my dad he's canadian and i have been living in canada since forever. I just moved here at Degrassi cause of the music program they offer here and also i missed Dallas. He's like my brother i wish i had. Im an only child and so is her but we are really close. He's a senior and im a sophmore here.

I tell that Im delighted to be here and Im seeing Jenna tonight at the dot? I think thats what its called? Anyways i had to go suprise Dallas.. he has no idea that im here. I make my way outside and i see his head, you can't miss it. I go up behind him and i cover his eyes with hands and i say guess who? Dallas freaks out that moment saying "Omg Megan.. You here?! What are you here ?" at this moment he is picking me up and spinning me around while i just hold on tight to him. Its been a while since i last saw him. I really missed him. He finally sets me down and i tell him " Well im here on the music program and im staying with you here so your not lonely and callying me 4 in the morning crying". I laugh at him while he tries to defend his honor in front of his team. He introduces me to them "Guys, this is Megan.. My cousin...She's like my sister and she's off limits." I lightly punch him in the arm, continues " she is going be staying at degrassi and she is a sophmore just like cam". I say "Oh, i met him when i was looking for your depressed ass" Dallas says" What did you just say to me? Meg he has a girlfriend". I frown " but Dallas you know me , i wouldn't just let any guy get to me that quick" He says " Yeah i know, you could take of you self and thats while i love you". " i say " awww i love you to Dilly, " he hates that name i gave him when i was two. I couldn't his name so i started saying Dilly.


End file.
